The Poison Rocket Rebel
by DonLawride
Summary: Team Rocket became one of most powerful organizations in Kanto... But what is involved in this? Will a single Nidorina be able to crush the entire plan, or join the Rockets again?
1. Prologue of Events

Prologue of events

_Viridian Forest_

A soft breeze blew… it was refreshing, knowing that, during afternoons, the Viridian Forest got free from human beings.

Gastlys freely floated around, sometimes hovering very close to the grass. But they weren't threatening like they showed themselves to humans.

In fact, they seemed to enjoy it, as if the sunset got them to move.

The large population of Caterpies and Weedles invaded the ground, crawling out of the grass with an active and free spirit.

A few Metapods, hanging from the tree branches, started to crack, their hard shells being ripped and allowing Butterfrees to fly out, exhibiting their beautiful white wings with black colored patterns.

The Kakunas, though, still rested inside the foliage, waiting for the day to become Beedrills.

A group of Pidgeys flew down, pecking the ground for occasionally dropped berries and such.

Male Nidorans playfully fought against each other in the grass, while the female Nidorans joined the Pidgeys and explored the forest while they could.

- _Over there… - _A voice was heard whispering.

One of the Pidgeys rose it's head and swiftly scanned the forest.

_- There's a good one over there, too…  
_

The Gastlys started to disappear into the trees, asif they had sensed the danger that was about to unfold...

- **GET THEM! – **A thick voice ordered, and from all over the forest, humans garbed in black quickly outnumbered the Butterfrees that flew innocently around flowers.

More humans ran around and got themselves a large group of Pidgeys, which tried to escape with no success. They had been caught. The net that involved them would only hurt them more if they struggled. Their liberty days had ended. They now belonged to the men.

Even though all of the Nidorans had ran away, a single female Nidoran was cornered by one of the humans and a large rock.

- Come here, you little pest! – The man muttered between his teeth, approaching the Nidoran with his large, black gloves.

The Nidoran, though, sprinted under the man's legs, trying to avoid being caught.

By now, panic had been installed in the Viridian Forest.

A large truck stopped over the grass, opening its back and allowing the men to throw the nets they carried into it. Net bags full of wild Pokémon.

The Pidgeys had fled away, and all the crawling Pokémon were gone.

The Nidoran stopped by a rock, gasping while thinking on relieving its own safety.

And suddenly…

Everything started to fade away…

She could only see a faint glow around her.

The reddish ray returned to the Pokéball, which flew to a man's hand.

- **This should not repeat itself. – **He scolded in his thick voice, entering the truck.

The other men switched confused looks and went inside the van as well.

The rocket shaped logotype on the truck's sides trembled when the vehicle was turned on, speeding away into the outside of the forest.


	2. Unwilling Rocket

_Pokémon is a Nintendo franchise, and therefore, I own nothing besides the story. Also, sorry for including little speech in these first chapters, but since the interaction is still Human-Pokémon, it'd be rather difficult to put them both talking._

_Unwilling Rocket  
_

_Sevii Island_

A heart beat broke the silence… a sepulchral silence that had taken over that dark place…

_Where am I…? _She thought, trying to raise her head.

At first, all she could see was a very strong light emanating directly into her eyes… it was a sparkling blue…

But then she realized it wasn't just "a" glow. In fact, they were many glows, almost similar to bars. Cage bars, actually, which kept the female Nidoran from passing to the outside, and touching these bars resulted in being sent back to the opposite side of the cage.

Her heart beat accelerated. Why the hell was she in a cage?!

_How did I get in here?! _She shouted in her thoughts. _I was in the forest and then these men came and…_

The massive amount of events flashed through her eyes, ending in a red light that started to envelop her…

And in the next moment… she was in a cage. Locked up.

But looking through the beam bars, she could see more cages… inside which more Pokémon stood, sleeping. Like she was the only one who was awake.

There were mostly Rattatas, more than any other Pokémon. There was also a slight abundance of Pidgeys, but these were less. They slept quietly inside their own cage, seemingly unaware of their surroundings.

She actually tried to call a few, but they did not listen.

Walking back, she laid on the straw inside her cage, closing her eyes. Maybe it was all just some bad dream. It should be. She was warned enough times back in the forest to not get caught by those who entered the grove.

Ah, how she missed the fresh air from the Viridian Forest! …And now, all she had was that mouldy smell, a smothering atmosphere of floating dust, and a pile of straw where barely fit, despite her rather small size.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a BANG that echoed across the entire lane of cages.

With a jump, she ran and stretched her head out of the bars as she could and taking a glance at what had made such a loud sound.

Her heart beat accelerated again when she saw a human clad in black approaching crossing the corridor.

_It's one of them! _She thought, hurrying back to the straw.

The human was walking very slowly, even when he got past the Nidoran's cage.

She closed her eyes, and tried to close them even harder, waiting for the man's steps to disappear.

_Alone… leave me alone…!_

They were heard closer, though… and closer…

And then…

They stopped. Just like that.

The light in the cage had also disappeared. The beam bars were still there, but the light from the lamps above had disappeared.

She opened her eyes very slowly, trying to figure what had happened.

Could it be…? The human was gone?

She got up, walking to the bars very slowly… as if trying to not be detected.

But from there, she could see a Rattata on the other side of the corridor beaconing to her with its head. He seemed to say "Don't", but her mind said "Do it".

The Nidoran gulped and took a few steps back, trying to follow the Rattata's advice.

She backed against the cage's opposite wall, very quietly.

And for a moment, everything stood like that…

- I've got you! – Nidoran squeaked at the voice and jumped back as a large hand came across the cage and grabbed her with much more strength than she could handle; squeezing her while the Pokémon in the cages all around went into frenzy and started crying out.

The man, bent over, got up again with the Nidoran between his two solid black gloves, fitting very large hands.

- Quiet down, or you'll be next! – The man threatened with an intimidating tone. Most Pokémon shut immediately, but others, the less patient ones, kept menacing the man. – You ought'a be proud to be in this pest's place!

With a swift move, he pinned a plastic, yellow bracelet on the Nidoran's left ear, causing it to shriek. Two numbers were written on the label, in big, black fonts.

- YOU SHOULD BE PROUD TO INCORPORATE TEAM ROCKET! – The man shouted one last time, walking away with the fainted Nidoran in his hands while grimily laughing about. A door was heard closing once more, and the laugh slowly faded away into a single echo while the Pokémon's cries kept being heard inside the warehouse of cages.


	3. The Ally

_So, onwards to the disclaimer again. I own nothing but the story itself, since Pokémon is a franchise owned by Nintendo._

_A small note, by the way. Whenever the speech is between , it is meant to be a human speaking._

_The Ally_

_Sevii Islands_

_I have lost count of how much time I've been here… every day, it was always the same thing… those humans would come and take me from my cage, placing large devices on me and somehow making be feel worse…_

_Every day I saw another Pokémon go away from the cages that surrounded me. I've seen many of those who were also in cages evolving. That's when a new human comes and takes that Pokémon away for his own use…_

_I recognize which human is who. I've heard their voices so many times that I could even put them in order. The humans… they never change. Their thick voices over me as if they demanded me to do the impossible. More than any of those Pokémon, I knew how to suffer… and looking into their expressions, they never seemed to suffer. I was the only one. Am I the weakest?_

_But I've also grown… them… they made me become the Nidorina I thought I would never be. And now they don't treat me like a small thing anymore. Now, they take me to arenas, where I'm forced to do my best against their Pokémon._

_My skills improve after every battle. Now and then, I even get to be congratulated._

_But every night after a long day… I still think… why me?_

Raticate, use Hyper Fang! One of the grunts ordered to the rat Pokémon in front of him.

- Hyper Fang it is, my master! – The Raticate replied to the grunt, who only understood it as the species' natural cry.

The Raticate sprinted towards the other half of the stage, jumping around the middle of it.

- I have got you! – He shouted, opening his mouth to get a full swing with his large teeth and make a powerful bite on the Nidorina it was targeting.

- Tough one, eh? – She commented, remaining still as the Raticate was about to fall over her. – You're just a big boy… - She continued, bending her front legs. The Raticate was very close to her when Nidorina jumped back, showing her intense red eyes. The fang attack hit the ground only, spreading a cloud of dust.

Nidorina then ran towards the Raticate again, this time jumping and performing an aerial Mega Kick towards its opponent.

But the Raticate wasn't very distracted, and it actually made it in dodging the kick.

- Wrong place!

- Is it? – Nidorina replied back, opening her mouth to shoot out a barrage of Poison Needles at the Raticate, which was thrown back by the speed and power of the needles. - Prepare to be defeated! – She taunted. When she saw that the Raticate was temporarily immobilized, Nidorina ran towards the rat Pokémon and performed a series of strong, swift kicks.

The last one left the Raticate completely paralyzed, incapable of moving.

Raticate is unable to battle! Poison Sample 4 is the winner! A loudspeaker announced.

The grunt raised his Pokéball and the Raticate returned into the object. Decreasing its size, the grunt placed the Pokéball on his belt, exiting the arena through a massive door behind him.

That needs practice, Roxer. The loudspeaker added.

Whatever. The grunt replied, disappearing behind the door.

Nidorina turned to the tunnel behind her.

_And now there's something for me to eat waiting just behind that tunnel. _She thought with a serious expression stamped on her face.

_And this became my life… Every day, very early, I have to fight… prove myself as the toughest here. They don't fear me… but I don't fear them._

_And I'm just waiting for the day… the best day where I'm able to… just…_

_The forest… such a distant memory… I doubt I'll ever see it again, now._

_I've missed so many opportunities to get away from here and never return… Pokémon who kept arriving told me about what was happening outside… Viridian was different now._

_So was I, I suppose… Right now, laying on straw bed… I somehow feel like this is where I belong._

Time to go out. A human voice called from outside the cage. Nidorina raised her head and got up as the cage's beam bars disappeared.

The usual grunt was waiting for her outside the cage, and walked her to another door.

_Beyond this door is usually the area where they let us Pokémon just… free. It's the first time they let me do it in so much time, though._

_It was day, surprisingly. The place was a vast wasteland of darkened sand with a very tall fence surrounding it._

_The intense glow from the sun hit me in the eyes with more power than any of the attacks the Pokémon in this place had thrown at me._

_Even though it was a desolate place, it gave me the feeling of freedom I never felt before._

_There were more Pokémon outside. Mostly, they were the Raticates and Arboks I would fight almost every day…_

I'll pick you up soon. Don't get too used. The grunt added, disappearing behind the door again.

Nidorina watched the human go away and then turned to the fences.

Approaching the fence, she looked at it up and down. The same beam bars that kept her inside her cage. There was a forest on the other side of the fence, thickening as the distance increased, and blocking her view.

- You ain't getting' out. – A passing Raticate taunted. It was easy to recognize that squeaking voice that Raticate and Rattata's made.

- How do you know that? – She replied, turning around.

- Because they tried… - The Raticate added, pointing his nose at a group of Ekans and Rattatas. – And they're small… and you're fatter.

- Would you leave her alone? – Another voice interrupted.

Turning to its origin, both found a large flying type Pokémon, showing its golden feathers while opening both wings. It was a large Pidgeot, looking down at the Raticate.

- What do you want? Go mess with someone else, big guy! – The Raticate readily replied, exhibiting his large teeth.

_- You aren't honestly thinking in joining Team Rocket, are you now? – _The Pidgeot muttered in a threatening tone while approaching its beak very close to the rat Pokémon. The Raticate looked into the Pidgeot's eyes for a few moments before shivering violently. – _Get lost._

Nidorina watched as the Raticate ran away and the Pidgeot folded his wings, gazing upon the forest.

Her eyes' red glow started to fade away.

- He's right, though. – The Pidgeot added without turning to the poison type.

Nidorina looked started to gaze at the forest as well.

- What do you know… they've accepted you anyways… - She commented, lowering her look. – I'll never get out of here…

- A Nidorina crying… that's new. – The Pidgeot snickered. – You obviously don't belong here…

Nidorina raised her head and her harsh eyes became soft. She couldn't be crying because of training. That's what she wanted, to get tougher.

- I'll tell you what. – The Pidgeot added. – I'll take you out… but you mustn't return here… ever. – The last word was given more emphasis.

_I could barely believe I was hearing it well. He was telling me to… run away?_

_- _And how would you do that? – Nidorina challenged.

The bird Pokémon snickered again.

_Now I was curious. He was willing to help._


	4. The Escape

_Back to the disclaimer, I own nothing but the story itself, since Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, etc. etc._

_The Escape_

_Sevii Islands_

_I thought much about the forest… the gentle breeze flowing across the trees was soothing… They… they took it away from me._

_But now… I feel like it may return to me._

_This wind… against me… high above the sea… flying._

- You asleep already? – Pidgeot's voice called.

Nidorina shook her head and blinked.

- I…-no! I was just… thinking…

- You seem to think a lot… You wouldn't do a good Rocket…

Nidorina nearly felt offended.

- And why's that? – She requested, sounding snubbed.

The Pidgeot remained silent as he kept looking at the vast sea, as if seeing what was beyond the clouds ahead.

- Because Rockets… don't think. They act. – The Pidgeot responded in a cold tone.

Slow response from the bird Pokémon left Nidorina quiet for a moment.

_A Rocket… me…?_

_The sky was getting darker and darker… the clouds kept growing gloomy… maybe it was because we were over the sea…_

_We have been flying for so long… Pidgeot had offered to carry me to a safe place… where he said he had already lived… before being captured by the Rockets…_

_But under this storm, I doubt we will ever make it to…_

_- _It is over there… - He said now and then. – Two Island is rising in the horizon, can you not see?

_And yet, I could look as hard as I wanted to, I would never see that shallow landmass rising ahead. The waterfall that flew from the top of a small peak, down to a lake surrounded by houses…_

- You will find a free home here… you will not be molested by Rockets, and neither can you find any of the grunts here… - Pidgeot explained with a calm tone. – I know of their plans… Two Island is safe.

Pidgeot started to land on the island's highest point, a grassy field. The wind was starting to impose itself over the two Pokémon when Nidorina jumped down from Pidgeot's back.

While she was expecting him to say something, she was surprised that the Bird Pokémon only had his eyes fixed on her.

- They were… going to use you for terrible experiments. – He stretched his wing to touch the tag on Nidorina's ear. His feathers touched the blurred plastic very carefully, a strange, caring look in his eyes. – It is a good thing I took you out of that island. – He completed, folding his wings again.

Nidorina kept silent and slightly open mouthed at the bird's reaction.

- You are strong. You can master all of the Pokémon in this island. You have been given those abilities. – The Pidgeot continued, taking a few steps back. – You shall never see Team Rocket again! I guarantee you!

Pidgeot was now shouting, since he had taken flight.

- I must go back before the wind gets any worse! Good luck on your life, Nidorina! – Pidgeot then turned and started to fly away.

- Wait! – Nidorina called, approaching the edge of the grass field, which ended brutally in a cliff. Pidgeot, seemingly expecting this, stopped. – I… thank you. Good luck.

The bird nodded once and flew away at an amazing speed, probably because he wasn't carrying anything any longer.

Nidorina watched as Pidgeot disappeared between the storm clouds, which started to form a nearly golden sensationParte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário

with the rain. The first drops were starting to fall over her, nearly stimulating her poisonous barbs to extend after some long time without using them. She liked the cold, as well as the rare full moons she was allowed to see before she was captured.

_That bright circle of light, shimmering over a mantle of darkness… It calls me… It's a silent call… But it was silenced… it was silenced right after they took my life away…_

The rain intensified, apparent rock falling heavily over the Pokémon as it gazed at the sea with a firm look.

_Could it be that… I will never see the Viridian Forest again…?_

The thought left her divagating… floating in the middle of her own thoughts and cares…

_Is my home beyond these seas…?_

Until a roaring sound was heard echoing the sea and the island… Nidorina woke with a jump and turned. The sound had come from down that hill. There was an easy path to it, a path made out of grass.

Without hesitating, and despite the weather conditions, Nidorina ran down that path with a certain rush for discovery.

She eventually reached a ledge from where she could see a small town, made of few houses and a tent, and a large ship anchored inside a gigantic harbor building. Everything seemed empty all around the structure, and the houses were quiet under the thunders that now roared upon the island.

A few containers were spread around the harbor, some reminiscent to cages.

_You mustn't return here… ever._ Pidgeot's words echoed in her mind.

_I want to return to Viridian… my home…_

_You mustn't…_

_I DON'T CARE! _Her voice became furious and her poison barbs all around her body were stretched out as she approached the edge of the cliff.

- THE FOREST! – She roared an audible howl even to the human ears.

Swiftly searching for the quickest path down, she decided to directly jump down the ledge and run towards the village.

As she reached the borders of a house, she carefully looked around, searching for any humans.

_I won't be caught again… _She repeatedly thought, running across the middle of the town's plaza.

One of the containers was close. It seemed to only contain clothing, so she instantly jumped inside and accommodated herself for the long journey that she knew where it would end… She had heard the name quite a few times at the Rocket island…

_Kanto…_


	5. The unsuspected Alliance

_So, disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself, and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo._

_The unsuspected alliance_

_Vermillion City Port_

A young boy, apparently, a trainer, approached one of the crates. The ship's hold was very wide, but it was filled with all kinds of boxes, containers, crates, and bags. A few machines balanced from one side to the other, at the wave's liking, as well as some other boxes did, in case they weren't properly fixed to each other.

The boy moved very slowly, walking by the box while bent.

A multitude of voices was heard high above, people crossing the busy halls and heading to random places.

I'll find you sooner or later! A voice called from somewhere in the hold, somewhat far from the boy. The voice also appeared to be older.

Instead of replying, though, the boy kept walking, very quietly, crossing the box labyrinth.

He seemed unsure, too: the boy kept scanning the area with his eyes, gasping whenever he saw a shadow.

The top of one of the boxes moved, producing a sound that froze the boy in his place.

- I can't go into these again… ooh… my head...

To the boy, though, only shrieks were heard. Tense, the boy looked around in search for the sound's origin.

- Where am I…? I should be in town… not in a warehouse…

The boy gulped again and slowly turned around. His hands started to tremble to the thought of having been caught.

No-nothing to be af-fraid of! The boy said to himself, trying to calm down.

For a few moments, silence returned. The boy's anxiety slowly disappeared and his hands calmed. He cleaned the sweat from his forehead and turned around, ready to continue.

However, just as he made a step forward, something desperately heavy fell over his head like dead-weight, throwing the boy to the ground with a loud thud!

The boy screamed out of terror and rolled twice, finally shaking that something off him and visibly throwing it against the box.

- Hey, what's the big idea?! – Nidorina complained, getting on her feet again.

The boy gulped again when he noticed the Pokémon just by him, and it didn't look very happy to have been thrown against the box.

- We are so not done here! – The Poison type added, showing her claws to the human in a threatening way.

The kid gazed at them for a moment with his eyes wide open.

HELP!! The boy ran away screaming, hitting each and every box put in his way. CRAZY POKÉMON ON THE LOOSE! DANGER!! NOBODY'S SAFE!!

Nidorina watched as he disappeared behind the containers, running off in panic.

- That should do it. – She completed, supporting on all fours again.

The situation did seem solved. After all, the kid was spooked away and she was alone again. And if there was something she didn't want, it was to mess with humans.

She looked around, searching for any possible suspects.

And nodding, she kept going, trying to follow a different path to the ne the kid had taken.

_I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't even be inside this place… I need to get out…_

- Well, would ya look at this! – A voice taunted from aloft. – A lonely Pokémon in a lonely ship!

Nidorina stopped for a moment before looking up.

She easily recognized the outlines of a Meowth, staring down at her with a mischievous grin.

- What do you want? – Nidorina replied with a harsh tone.

- Easy on it, girl! – The Meowth kept taunting, jumping from box to box as if tricking Nidorina's eyes. – I'm just here to guarantee you arrive safely to Vermillion!

Nidorina tried to keep her eyes on one of the Meowths that kept appearing on the box tops.

_Stop double teaming on me…_

- Ya know, Pokémon nowadays think that they shouldn't even be born in the wild!

- Pokémon like you, right? – Nidorina took the Meowth's place and replied.

The cat Pokémon went silent for a moment, still keeping his cool attitude around him. This allowed Nidorina to keep track of the original Meowth from the four that now moved over the boxes.

- If ya say so! But what about ya? – The feline finally replied, looking down again. He trailed off and his grin disappeared once he noticed that Nidorina wasn't on the ground anymore. – Hey, where'd ya go?!

- I'm right behind you. – The voice replied in such a manner that the Meowth jumped back a few inches. Nidorina's eyes were set on the cat's eyes, showing an intimidating glare that left Meowth motionless.

This allowed Nidorina to walk around the Pokémon, eventually stopping by him.

- Tell me, ever heard of Team Rocket? – She firmly asked, not letting Meowth off her sight for yet a moment.

The cat gulped and slightly opened his mouth.

- I don't know anything! I never heard of anything with that name!

- Lie. – She responded, showing one of her claws n front of Meowth's eyes and pricking it into the cat's tail. Meowth bit his tongue and closed his eyes. – What is Team Rocket doing with you?

- I don't know, gal! Seriously!

- Lying isn't going to take you anywhere, you know… - Nidorina added, scratching the tail with the paw's entire set of claws. The Meowth now cried out a shriek.

- ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST LET MY TAIL GO! – It finally gave in, gasping for air.

Nidorina showed a wicked smirk before letting the tail go.

When she finally let loose of it, Nidorina had the care to make a single, but large incise on the fur, leaving behind a very visible mark. The Meowth, which had recovered its mobility, immediately grabbed the tail and rubbed the scratch.

The Poison Pin Pokémon stared triumphantly at her claws while Meowth recovered from his lacerations.

- I knew ya were all tough gals, but I'd never figure ya'd be that tough! – The Cat Pokémon complained while sitting and placing the tail on his legs, being the bipedal he was pretending to be. – I'm just a spy. Team Rocket ain't got anything to do with me in years, now! I changed, alright?!

- What do you mean, you changed…? – Nidorina began to get curious about the new information.

- Ya know how they are… They use ya, and then they throw ya out like garbage or somethin'… Team Rocket ain't life for any Pokémon.

_No surprises in that._

- I used to be part of them Rockets… I was in a team with two humans… until one of'em gave in and I ran away. Simple as that.

The Pokémon jumped forward and grabbed one of Nidorina's legs.

- Please! I changed! Let me go! I don't want to have anything to do with you!

- Woah, calm down! I'm not a Rocket, alright? – Nidorina replied, shaking the leg to make the Meowth let go. – You can go, I didn't need you anyway. I just knew you were from the Rockets because of this tag you got here… - Nidorina touched the tag applied to the Meowth's left ear's tip.

The cat immediately got up on both feet again.

- Ah, and by the way. - It was ready to jump down when Nidorina called. – It would have never worked out.

- WHAT?! – The Meowth replied with an affronted tone, turning around with a jump.

- See ya! – Nidorina completed, running against the cat's stomach headfirst.

The Meowth was thrown down the box, hitting the ground with a noisy thump.

_Scram!_

Nidorina immediately turned around and ran far enough from the Meowth, jumping from box to box.

_How flattering._

With impulse, she jumped down the box.

…

Is it gone…? A boy's voice tremblingly asked, cowering behind a box.

He looked at his surroundings from the corners of the box, scanning the halls formed by the lines of containers.

It's gone… phew. The boy sighed in relief, backing against the box again. That crazy Pokémon was… gulp…

- What are you staring at? – Nidorina requested, looking straight into the boy's eyes. The lad's face went pale. The Pokémon assumed a defiant sneer. – We've got unfinished business, you know? – She added, raising her left paw and showing her claws.

The boy gulped and seemed to try to climb up the box's side while sitting.

- It won't hurt… little!

Ain't I the lucky one?! A wild Nidorina on board! Another human voice snickered from behind.

Nidorina swiftly turned around and the boy raised his head to face a trainer in red jacket and black jeans, holding a Pokéball in his right hand and his left hand in his pocket. He seemed much older than the boy. The Pokémon's face now showed fright instead of mischief.

Come here, little Pokémon! I've got just the right place for you in my party… The new human called, approaching Nidorina.

The Pokémon jumped back and twitched.

Don't be foolish, you are missing a good opportunity!

Hey, leave her alone! She's my Pokémon! The boy from before shouted back, dragging Nidorina to near him.

_**What**_?! Both Nidorina and the human exclaimed.

The human took a step back and put the ball on his belt.

I've got my eyes on you. The human continued, gesturing with his hands. He turned around and headed up the stairway behind, leaving the boy and Nidorina listening as the human's thick sole shoes kicked the stairs' metal steps.

When the door was heard banging, the boy let go a sigh and Nidorina, who slowly walked back to the ground, her expression somewhat softened as she stared confusedly at the boy.

It's okay. I don't want you, I can't have my trainer's license yet. The boy explained, getting up.

_I would say thank you, but he wouldn't understand anything._

I know you're a wild Pokémon. You don't like being inside those Pokéballs and you don't want to get caught. I couldn't let that guy get you just because he thinks he's tough. The boy added, walking towards the stairway as well. You can come with me, if you want. I'll take you outside and then you can run away from Vermillion. At least nobody will want to capture you.

_Why is he being so nice?__ Why doesn't he throw a ball at me like the other one was going to?_

For some reason, Nidorina followed when the boy went up the stairs.

Oh, you agree? That's great! Come on, don't be afraid of going, and just stay by me!

Nidorina almost fell back when the door was opened and a crowded deck was shown, humans strolling around with Pokémon by their sides… she felt somewhat jealous about all this. Her last experience with humans hadn't been the best… it was hard for her to get used to it again.

She stared at the crowd with her mouth slightly opened only for a few seconds, immediately assuming a passive expression.

Don't worry, you won't need to get used to all this. The boy explained, walking through the crowd as if it was nothing. Nidorina followed close by, trying to not get lost.

Hey, kid! A familiar voice called from within the multitude.

The boy's hand trembled slightly at the call.

He's Silver… He's calling me… He's the one who wanted to capture you down there.

_And there he was… it really was that other human from those boxes. This kid… he really is helping…_

_The two started to fight… Silver almost hit the kid with a punch, but he knowingly dodged, bumping against another human who was just behind._

Soon enough, there was a circle of people around the two, who now glared at each other.

Well you know what?! I'm challenging you and your pity Pokémon for a battle! was the only thing that Nidorina was able to differentiate from the entire discussion that had unfolded. Her ears twitched at the thought.

And I won't accept! I don't even have a trainer-… The boy trailed off and looked down, to Nidorina. Do you… think you can?

Her mouth opened slightly again, hesitant.

_I shouldn't do this… I'll be as good as all the others around here if I battle… But if I don't… I'll miss…_

_Wait, I've been trained for this! I know I can do it!_

- Bring it on! – She growled, walking firmly to her position in the "field". The boy smiled at the move and assumed his trainer position.

Silver understood the challenge – he even smirked devilishly at the two – and drew out a single Pokéball.

Go for it Haunter! The trainer called, throwing the Pokéball up.

The ball opened in midair, releasing a jolt that fell directly in front of Nidorina and forming a Haunter, now hovering by Silver.

Okay, Nidorina, get ready to battle… I've never done this before…

The last sentence did let Nidorina somewhat discouraged, but she remained firm, defiantly staring at the Haunter.

- Know how to battle, big guy? – She taunted.

- Fresh food… This should get interesting…

Hey, kid! Prepare to have your Pokémon killed! Silver taunted one last time, then pointing forward while commanding. Haunter, use HYPNOSIS!

_I'm ready for this… I have trained… __I will win… I must win…_


	6. The Ghostly Foe

_So, disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself, and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo._

_The Ghostly Foe_

_Vermillion City Port_

_- _Have a terrifying night, brat… - The Haunter seemed to whisper amongst the strange waves he emitted from his illuminated hand, covered in a blue aura.

Nidorina tried to keep her attention turned to the ghost… but slowly, everything became blurry…

Nidorina! Try to stay awake! Her "trainer" was heard shouting.

You're pathetic! Silver replied, raising his hand towards the Nidorina. Haunter! Shadow Claw!

The Haunter's hand quickly turned red and the ghost propelled itself forward at high speed, violently slashing the Nidorina and throwing her against the wall behind the young trainer!

Give it another one, Haunter! Do it until that thing DIES! Silver cruelly ordered, a dark flame burning in his eyes.

The Haunter, though, fervent for death, raised the Nidorina against the wall with one hand and made the other one become solid, but enveloped in a dark aura as it slashed the Pokémon with a brutal strength. The wounds were starting to become visible, and the Pokémon was becoming aware of the pain that slowly installed up in her body.

Nidorina! The young boy shouted in tears. The crowd gasped at the continuous movements, while Silver's malevolent grin was glued to his face. Silver, stop it! You're going to kill that Pokémon!

So what?! If you were a good trainer, you would train it! Silver replied, issuing a command right after. Let her go and hypnotize her again! Then you can KILL! Silver's eyes focused on the young boy. I'll even make you a favor and make her death less painful!

Haunter's smirk was just as evil as Silver's. The Pokémon laughed and drew back, preparing his Hypnosis move again. Nidorina harshly fell to the ground, trying to hold together.

- Had enough? – The Haunter taunted, performing the move again.

With cost, Nidorina was standing on her four legs again, even though trembling all over and barely being able to stand,

- Not… even… half… - She replied with a confident but weakened voice.

- Good, I thought you would wear off before I killed you!

Nidorina, you don't have to be there! Get away! The boy shouted to the severely wounded Pokémon.

- No… I'll stay… I can't give up…

The clock is ticking… tick... tack… tick… tack… Silver teased, crossing his arms and imitating the sound of a clock with his tongue.

- You should listen to your trainer more often! – The Haunter mocked, diving towards the Nidorina with the Shadow Claw ready and charged.

SHE'S NOT MY POKÉMON! The boy shouted in a moment of regret, causing the awe among the crowd and an even more shock.

She's… WILD?! Silver exclaimed, terrified for some reason.

- You're what?! – Even the Haunter was surprised at the revelation. This made Shadow Claw lose most of its power, and lose its complete damage property when it touched Nidorina's spiky back, penetrating the hand with its protruding barbs. The Haunter gasped at the move.

Silver was yet even more terrified.

What is that?!

It's called Poison Spikes, kid! One of the trainers in the crowd laughed. Your Haunter's poisoned!

Silver took a step back at the revelation.

WHAT?!

The Haunter quickly took the hand out of the spikes, floating back a few meters as the Nidorina got back on only two legs, despite her wounds. Impressively, they seemed to heal at every minute.

Nidorina…! The young boy whispered, showing a smile. He recovered a firm position and issued the move. Use Bite on Haunter, Nidorina!

- How are you feeling now?! – Nidorina taunted, readying her claw instead. A dark aura, similar to the one Haunter had made his hand become shrouded of.

The Haunter turned to the Nidorina very slowly, trying to hide his horror-struck face.

She's using Shadow Claw! Another trainer in the crowd commented aloud.

In fact, Nidorina sped towards the Haunter and jumped halfway, pulling the arm back and stabbing the Pokémon directly on the top of the "head".

The Haunter was thrown back with the same way she had been, and Nidorina kept going, this time without jumping but by performing multiple slashes in a row while in a surprising moment of air suspension.

Stop that mad Pokémon!

Shut up already, Silver! The crowd shouted back, cheering for Nidorina as the Pokémon kept at its move.

What?! What are you doing?! You should be supporting me! THE BEST TRAINER OF THE SEVII ISLANDS! SILVER!

- And get lost! - Nidorina finished, pulling the claw back and stabbing the Haunter with all her strength, sending the ghost flying until it hit it's trainer and threw both back.

The Poison Pin fell and immediately assumed a firm and offensive position, ready to strike on the next Pokémon that could come.

The crowd could be heard all over shouting for the Pokémon's name, while the young boy still kept looking, confused, at his victory.

Nidorina's expression softened when she turned to the young boy and nodded.

The trainer obviously understood this, also nodding and running towards it's Pokémon. Nidorina's instinct made her jump onto the young boy's arms, even though this threw him down from her weight.

Great job, kid! A trainer from the crowd claimed, patting the boy on the back. By the way, pal, what's your name?

The boy was going to answer when another voice was heard thundering behind the crowd.

GREEN!

The crowd split and formed a corridor, showing Silver with a Pokéball in his hand, putting it on the belt again. The trainer who commended Green, the young trainer, glared at Silver.

The latest started to cross the corridor at a fast pace, his face showing deep anger.

This isn't over! Wait until you reach Kanto and you will see! I will defeat you and that stupid Pokémon of yours! He roared, as if threatening to smother Green.

It's a Nidorina! Who won your Haunter!

Total _Ownage_! Someone shouted from within the crowd, leaving Silver glaring around, his face painted red all over.

YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I WILL RETURN! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!

With that, Silver ran into one of the entrances, disappearing from the sight of everyone.

The trainer from before approached Green again and took a good look around Nidorina. She followed him with her eyes and a curious look.

Chill about Silver. He's just a brat with missing hours of Pokémon training. He lost his sense of compassion towards all of them after capturing that Gastly. The trainer explained, getting up again. Green put Nidorina on the ground and also got up, facing the trainer's emerald eyes directly. Your Nidorina needs rest. Take her to a Pokémon Center once we get to Vermillion.

She's not really… my Nidorina… She's still a wild kind. Green replied with cost. And that means I can't take her to a center… doesn't it?

The trainer was speechless about it. He was noticeably confused.

Well I then you should probably just her I mean leave in the wild again. The trainer replied, not making much sense about himself either. Green blinked twice at the simple idea.

He then looked down to Nidorina with a more saddened look.

Do you… want to go into the wilderness again? He slowly asked, bending.

_I… I have to. I don't belong with a trainer. I have to get to Viridian Forest. _She thought, lowering her head. Nidorina nodded.

Despite not hearing a word from the crowd during Nidorina's moment of silence, there was unison "awe" for a few moments.

NOW ARRIVING TO VERMILLION PORT! PREPARE TO LEAVE THE CRUISER! THANK YOU FOR RIDING THE SEA GALLOP II! The loudspeaker shouted in a such way that threw everyone to the ground covering their ears, rolling as the ship started to shake a little and stopping definitely.

Green was the first one to raise his head, looking around, followed by Nidorina.

Hum, I guess it was a false alarm? He mocked, getting up.

The trainer with him also got up, very slowly and quietly, his hands trembling as much as the ship itself had shook.

N-Not f-funny… He commented, balancing himself to a wall.

_It's the right time. They're opening the bridge._

Nidorina tapped Green's leg to call his attention.

_Let's see if I can make this right. _She thought, gesturing to the bridge once the trainer looked down.

Even though Green only understood her natural cries, he could understand the part where Nidorina started walking towards the wood passage.

Wait… are you… going already? He requested, forcing Nidorina to stop.

The Pokémon slowly turned her head and closed her eyes, nodding.

Green was searching for the right words.

I… I can't stop you, then… I hope we'll meet again someday! He added.

Nidorina only turned again and kept walking down the bridge. Rain was starting to fall again…

_I hope… not…_


End file.
